XPG Stellaris Season 1
Stellaris Ep 1- Reaching out Upon its birth on that faithful day, May 23, 2016, the XPG Alliances announced it was going to start playing a series like no other. They were going for the stars and that their reasoning was to create an interactive series where their Supporters could have ships, scientists, governors and more named after them. The XPG reached out calling for all able handed captains, scientists, crewmen and willing patron supporters. Asking for their help to discover and conquer the new frontier they had opened. This Episode was that rally cry, many heard that cry and answered the call. Ep 2 - New Worlds Protocol The Earth has been saved from global warming, but perhaps we can use that same tech to expand our reach. The Solar system seems to be smaller and smaller every Solar cycle. Thus the plans to settle beyond Earth were settled by the government body. The Earth's Space defense fleet made its first major patrol out side the Solar System and less then a week in made contact with other life forms. Ep 3 - Establishing the First Colony After stabilizing the Earth Defense Fleet's design, the building of a colony ship was done. While the Construction ship Rust Bucket was chased off from its construction of a mining out post by a hostile fleet. Close calls kept happening as Alien fleets and Human ships passed in close proximity, while this was going on the first major step since the landing on the Moon was happening, humans setting up settlement for others to live their entire lives on. While such a milestone should be celebrated, other humans decided they too wanted to make their mark on the world. But their means was by becoming some of the first known Space pirates. Ep 4 - PIRATES Pirates attack a cargo vessel in an unknown sector, killing a crew of 76. Field Marshal Shack increases military fleet production by 50 percent to deal with the pirates. Meanwhile on Sanctuary in the Tristrum system, the remains of the Rust Bucket are slowly being dissembled for other facilities and the first human city off Earth. Sanctuary is the sponsor for this evenings net cast, "Life is better, off world.". Ep 5 - First Contact We mourn the loss of the corvette the Black Drake in an assault on a pirate outpost. Heavy damage was also sustained to the Covenant ''and the ''Nimble. ''The governor of the planet Sanctuary demands military might be increased across all XPG worlds. Opponents of governor Lonestar deny this, saying that first contact with the Jehetma Dominion is going incredibly smoothly. Tonight's top story: The Jehetma Dominion, the first sign of intelligent life outside our own. They seem to be Fungoid creatures, and their home world of Jehet remains shrouded in mystery. Their technology isn't more advanced, but equivalent and different to our own. They are only interested in bettering the lives of the Jehetma people without harming any outsiders. Ep 6 - LONESTAR '' bruh